<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jealousy (Chanyeol Park) 18+ by TheRainRogue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364678">Jealousy (Chanyeol Park) 18+</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue'>TheRainRogue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, One Shot, Other, Romance, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol had been away for two weeks, doing a tour across Japan. You missed him dearly, but you understood that it was part of his job. Being away for long periods of time isn’t what bothered you, though. He’s very kind and friendly, always acting close to people he’s just met. You loved that about him, but you couldn’t completely snuff out the jealousy you felt. Why you were sitting at home, he was exploring the world and meeting thousands of people that would do anything to be with him. You were part of the online communities, you knew how they fantasized about him and the other members. Hell, you had been one of them before you started dating Chanyeol.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Chanyeol/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kpop, One Shots</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jealousy (Chanyeol Park) 18+</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><ul>
<li>
<strong>Genre</strong>: Angst, Fluff, Smut, Romance ☁</li>
<li>
<strong>Word Count</strong>: 1,365 ☁</li>
<li>
<strong>Pairing</strong>: Reader x Chanyeol ☁</li>
<li>
<strong>World</strong>: Kpop, Exo ☁</li>
</ul><p>
  
  <em>This fic contains adult material not suitable for those under the age of eighteen.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Chanyeol had been away for two weeks, doing a tour across Japan. You missed him dearly, but you understood that it was part of his job. Being away for long periods of time isn’t what bothered you, though. He’s very kind and friendly, always acting close to people he’s just met. You loved that about him, but you couldn’t completely snuff out the jealousy you felt. Why you were sitting at home, he was exploring the world and meeting thousands of people that would do anything to be with him. You were part of the online communities, you knew how they fantasized about him and the other members. Hell, you had been one of them before you started dating Chanyeol.</p><p>You scowled as your scrolled through Tumblr, seeing fan-taken pictures of the Exo members on their current trip. So many involved the boys being surrounded by girls of varying ages. Most of the members just smiled and waved, but Chanyeol was one of those that felt the need to hug all of his fans, thanking them for their support. You had found so many more images of him with girls than him with his own damn members, but one, in particular, made you shake with anger. In the image, the girl had her arms around his neck, pink lips pressed against his cheek as she held up the peace sign. Chanyeol was smiling at the camera, also holding up the peace sign. How could he left another woman kiss him? Granted, it was on the cheek but still.</p><p>Your phone buzzed, Chanyeol’s smiling face appearing as he called. You scowled, contemplating ignoring the call, but you ultimately answered it, pressing the glass to your ear.</p><p>“Jagi~” His cheerful voice invaded your ear, making you frown. “I miss you!”</p><p>“I’m sure,” you muttered, but he didn’t catch your tone.</p><p>“What are you up to~?”</p><p>“Nothing,”</p><p>You could hear his frown through the phone, concern lacing his deep voice. “Is something wrong?”</p><p>“Like you care,”</p><p>“Of course I care, why would you say that?” The hurt in his voice touched your heart, but you still felt angry.</p><p>“Were you thinking about me when you were letting some other chick kiss you?”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” He was genuinely confused, but you only scoffed.</p><p>“I saw the picture, Chanyeol! She was kissing your cheek and you… you looked so happy…” Your lip was starting to quiver and you knew you would soon start to cry. Whenever you got angry, you started to cry and you absolutely hated that about yourself.</p><p>“It was just a fan, jagi. Why are you getting so upset?” He knew you well, he could hear in your voice and it broke his heart knowing you were so upset.</p><p>“She <em>kissed</em> you, Chanyeol. She clearly wanted more than be to just a fan!” Tears pricked at your eyes and you did your best to hold them back.</p><p>“It was innocent. She -”</p><p>“Innocent, right. You know what, just forget it. I’m just being dramatic, right?” Feeling the tears sliding down your cheeks, you quickly ended the call and pulled your knees to your chest. You didn’t know if you were over-reacting and, at the moment, you didn’t care. You were feeling angry and sad, but it’s not like you chose to feel that way. Your phone buzzed beside you but you ended the call before turning your phone off and throwing it into the chair beside you. Chanyeol was stubborn and you knew he wouldn’t give up until you answered. Sending it a glare, you got off the couch and went into your room, crawling under the covers. You just wanted to sleep and forget about your feelings.</p><hr/><p>A week passed without you saying a word to Chanyeol. You didn’t even bother turning your phone on, feeling annoyed and embarrassed at how you had reacted. It was funny to you how much dating an idol had affected your self-esteem. You weren’t a jealous person, but being away from him for so long and knowing how many people wanted to be with him… it was overwhelming.</p><p>You stepped into the bathroom, letting your clothes fall to the ground before stepping into the shower. The warm water cascaded onto you, helping release the tension in your shoulders. A candle had been lit on the counter, filling the room with the smell of strawberry and vanilla. For a moment, you forgot about everything.</p><p>Arms wrapped around you from behind and you squeaked in surprise, ramming your elbow into their stomach. They released you, doubling over in pain. You whipped around, breathing heavy but ready to kick ass.</p><p>“It’s just me, jagi!” Chanyeol wheezed, holding up one arm in surrender, the other still holding his stomach. “At least I know you can protect yourself…”</p><p>“Chanyeol?” You took a deep breath before hitting him hard on the back. “You scared the hell out of me, idiot!”</p><p>“Now you know how I felt!” He frowned. “I haven’t been able to contact you for a week. You have no idea how worried I’ve been!”</p><p>You turned your back to him, unable to meet his eyes. Knowing he had been so worried made you feel happy and guilty all at once and you didn’t feel like you had the right to face him.</p><p>He straightened himself out, gently grabbing your arm so he could turn you around. His hand found your cheek, forcing you to look at him. “You never let me finish on the phone,” he spoke softly, his thumb running across your skin.</p><p>“Go on, then.” You mumbled, feeling yourself getting lost within his eyes.</p><p>“The fan that you’re referring to, her name is Rose. She was at the concert to get a picture for her girlfriend who caught the flu and couldn’t make it.”</p><p>The words sunk in and you felt like a complete tool. Why hadn’t your brain thought of that as a possibility? “Chanyeol, I… I’m sorry…”</p><p>“It’s okay,” he smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to your forehead. “I know it must be hard for you, waiting for me to return home.” He bit his bottom lip as he had an internal debate with himself. “Let me make it up to you,”</p><p>“No, you really don’t have to -”</p><p>“I want to~” He smiled, pressing his lips against yours. You could feel the love and passion in the kiss and your body reacted, your hands finding his damp hair. He rubbed your belly before dipping lower, his long fingers ghosting over your clit as they slid down your folds. You groaned into the kiss, tugging on his hair. Chanyeol chuckled after breaking the kiss, letting his plump lips trail down your body. “You’re so beautiful, Y/N.”</p><p>Your breath hitched at the sincerity in his words, watching his mouth trail a path down to your most sensitive area.</p><p>“How could I ever want anyone else?” He questioned, sliding his fingers back and forth across your slick vagina. He inserted a finger into you, then two and finally a third. You clenched around his digits, unable to hold back your moan. His eyes didn’t leave yours as he pumped his fingers in and out of you, curling them as he did so. He knew your body well. He knew what made you tick.</p><p>“Chanyeol~” you groaned, bucking your hips against his hand. “Too slow,”</p><p>He chuckled at your needy tone, leaning forward to lick at your sensitive clit. Your hand gripped at his hair when he started sucking and biting on it, your body unable to stay still. His fingers sped up and he bit down on your clit making you throw your head back as you came on his fingers. Not wanting your high to end, Chanyeol quickly replaced his fingers with his mouth, tongue lapping at the sensitive skin. Your body shuddered, legs feeling weak as he ate you out, licking you clean.</p><p>His arm found your waist to steady you, lips finding yours. You could taste yourself on his lips, making you groan.</p><p>“I love you so much, Park Chanyeol.”</p><p>He smiled, nuzzling his nose into your neck. “I love you, too, Y/N~ Never forget that.”</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>